


Sanctuary

by AlannaofRoses



Series: 12 Days of Batfam Stocking Fics [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Gen, Protective Older Brothers, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:14:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21688921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlannaofRoses/pseuds/AlannaofRoses
Summary: Tim hasn't been taking care of himself as well as he should have. Thankfully his brothers are there to pick up the pieces.
Relationships: Tim Drake & Dick Grayson, Tim Drake & Jason Todd
Series: 12 Days of Batfam Stocking Fics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1563496
Comments: 6
Kudos: 181
Collections: Batfam Christmas Stocking 2019





	Sanctuary

**Author's Note:**

  * For [awhitehead17](https://archiveofourown.org/users/awhitehead17/gifts).



> This series is all the fics I completed for the 2019 Batfam Christmas Stocking exchange. All are unconnected one shots based on prompts given by the recipient. They are in no particular order, they were uploaded as I finished them. Enjoy!
> 
> The prompt was sick/injured Tim with his brothers caring for him.

“Hey Timbo. You feeling okay?”

Tim raised his head from a pile of papers he was pretty sure had to do with the case he’d been chasing for the last week. He couldn’t quite remember what he’d been doing with it though. His head felt too big.

“Tim?”

A cool hand wrapped itself around his forehead, calloused fingers gentle against his overheated skin. He blinked up at three different Dicks all sporting the same expression of worry.

“M’fine.” He assured the Dick he was fairly certain was the real one.

That one wavered out of existence as he blinked, the remaining two looking rather unconvinced. “You’re burning up, Timbo. When did you sleep last?”

“Uh…” Honestly Tim wasn’t even sure what day it was now. 

Dick sighed, a sound somewhere between exasperation and fondness. “Come on, up you get. Straight to bed with you.”

Tim didn’t have the energy to make a fuss as Dick manhandled him up the stairs and into his room. The older man changed his mind at the last minute, steering Tim into the en-suite bathroom. 

“A nice shower will cool you down and relax you, okay? Might help that headache too. Keep the door open. I’m going to get some stuff from downstairs but I’ll be back in five minutes. If you need help, just shout okay? If you feel to weak, sit down and I’ll come help you.”

Tim nodded, stripping slowly as Dick turned on the shower and tested the temperature. Dick made sure he had towels and soap and then left him to it. The shower was lukewarm, delicious against his skin. He let the spray pound into his back and neck, relaxing the tense, achy muscles. 

Almost before he realized it, Dick was calling through the cracked doorway. “All right in there?”

“Yeah.” Tim croaked. He could have stayed there forever, but he was already feeling weak and dizzy again. He reluctantly turned off the spray and wrapped himself in one of the big, fluffy towels. Almost immediately, he started trembling. The room spun. He sat down hard on the toilet, clutching the towel desperately and trying not to hurl.

“Tim?” Dick hurried in, kneeling in front of him. “Oh, buddy. That’s it. You’re officially sick.” He rubbed his hands up Tim’s arms through the towel, and Tim sagged forward into him, relishing his older brother’s undivided attention.

Dick ruffled his damp hair, scratching his nails lightly against Tim’s scalp. It felt heavenly. 

“Come on.” Dick said after a moment. “Let’s get you dry and into bed.”

Tim almost whined when Dick moved away, but it was only to collect a pair of Tim’s softest pajamas. Tim stumbled into them carefully, still trembling lightly, and then crawled into the bed and curled up miserably.

“Scooch over.” Dick ordered, coming to the side of the bed. 

Tim wiggled back, leaving a spot for Dick to slip in beside him.

“Open up.” Dick held up the thermometer. Tim stuck his tongue out obligingly and they waited the few moments until the device beeped. 

Dick scowled at it. “101.9. Plus the aches, the dizziness, the chills. Nausea?”

Tim nodded.

“Oh Timbo.” Dick said sympathetically. “Think you might have caught that flu that’s been going around. Did you get your shots this year?”

Tim thought for a moment, then shook his head.

Dick gave him a stern look, then sighed. “Well, I won’t tell Bruce. I think this is going to be punishment enough. Thankfully, I did get the shot, so the chances of me getting it are fairly small. I already told Alfred to make some soup, and I brought up some sports drinks if you want them.” He gestured to the bedside table, which held three bottles in various colors. 

“Blue?” Tim asked hopefully.

Dick reached over and retrieved the blue, cracking the cap and handing it off. Tim took small sips, wincing at the burn against his sore throat. Dick noticed, of course, and began rubbing circles against Tim’s arm with his thumb soothingly.

After a few sips, Tim handed it back. Dick placed it aside and then carefully reshuffled them so Tim was comfortably reclined with his head on Dick’s chest. The older man restarted his heavenly head scratches, and Tim soon found himself drifting off to sleep.

When he woke, much later, the room was dark. Dick was snoring softly under his cheek, a soothing rhythm. He felt marginally better, if still achy and hot. He would use the cotton filling his head as an excuse for why he didn’t immediately realize there was someone else in the room. 

“Easy, Tim. Not gonna hurt you.”

“You’ve tried before.” Tim croaked. 

“Shh.” His eyes adjusting slowly, Tim saw Jason set his chair back on all four feet. “Dickie’s out and I’d rather not wake him right now.” Jason murmured, coming around the bed to Tim’s side. His other older brother placed a rough hand on Tim’s forehead, wincing at the heat. “You’re burning up.”

“I’d noticed.” Tim bit back.

“Hey.” Jason stepped away, raising his hands. “If you don’t want me here, just say so.”

Tim bit his lip, feeling suddenly regretful. “Sorry. I’m not feeling real well.”

“I’d noticed.” Jason returned, but there was no bite to it. “Need anything?”

“Some more of that blue drink?” Tim asked hopefully. 

Jason retrieved the bottle, and Tim managed a few more sips before handing it back. 

“Thanks.”

Jason nodded. He looked suddenly awkward without a task, shoving his hands in his pockets and looking towards the door.

“Read to me?” Tim blurted.

Jason looked at him in surprise.

“Please?”

“Uh, yeah. Sure.” Jason glanced around the room, looking for a book. 

“I’ve got ‘Swiss Family Robinson’ on the desk.” Tim said helpfully.

Jason got the book and dragged his chair around to sit near Tim’s head. He opened the book to the ribbon marker and cleared his throat. 

Tim lost himself in the deep voice of one older brother, feeling the even breathing of his other older brother against him. He could have sworn Dick was smiling fondly as he drifted again into sleep.


End file.
